The 'Blessings' of the Uchiha?
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Hidden". Kirei and Sasuke are very happy with their family...but when is enough? Read this to find out the heartwarming and heartbreaking ending to this story pair!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Another new story! Sick of me yet? I hope not!

This one I got an idea for after seeing a picture with the same name **snickers** and it was hilarious, but this is _far_ from a humor fic! Can't seem to do those very well!

Now that you've heard enough from me, here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

**"****Blessings" of the Uchiha?**

Sasuke paced back and forth, for what seemed like the hundredth time, outside the hospital room in which his wife, Kirei, struggled. She often screamed, but he didn't hesitate anymore. He knew he wasn't wanted in there, even now.

His oldest, Itachi, looked up at him. "Tou-san, is Ka-san going to be all right this time?"

The boy was twelve years of age, just barely a ninja, wearing his forehead protector proudly. Sasuke smiled at him and patted his head. "Your mother will be all right. She always will be."

The boy nodded, before asking, eyes wide, "What will the Hokage say when she finds out—"

"She's going to be very happy!" Yukirin, the elder in a set of twins eighteen months younger than Itachi, chirped. "Ka-san is very happy, too!"

Sasuke face-palmed, shaking his head. "I don't think Tsunade-sama is going to like it at all," he mumbled.

"Yup! Happy! Happy!" Horin, the younger of the twins, agreed. She tended to repeat words, but was very capable otherwise, because of her speech impediment.

The nurse and doctor came out, both smiling, though they looked rather nervous. "Uchiha-san, your wife would like to see you."

He stopped pacing and nodded. "Here we go again."

He walked into the room, seeing his wife lying there, her hand across her stomach. She looked up at his appearance and reached out to him. "Sasuke, I'm afraid I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired, all the time. Every eighteen months since our marriage this has happened… Please, can we at least have a break for _three_ years?" She held up three fingers.

He snickered, and then saw her pleading face. "All right, Kirei. I've never said no to you before."

"I've never said no either, and look what's happened."

"I understand."

"Is Kakashi-san waiting outside?"

"You know how he is."

"Yes, I do. Ever since he took on Itachi, he's been wondering a few things."

Without even a call to come in, Kakashi entered, smiling. "Yet again, I meet you here, Kirei-chan. So, what number is it this time?"

"How can I even keep track? That's why I have a bracelet for each and buy clothes with name tags on them. First a boy, then twins, twins, twins, twins, triplets, triplets, triplets and now _quadruplets_." She placed her face in her hands. "Can I die now?"

When she lowered her hands, Kakashi looked at her, then Sasuke. "If you don't stop soon, you'll rebuild the Uchiha clan on your own, and have permanent dark circles under your eyes."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. "If we're not careful, we might end up with quintuplets next."

"I'm twenty-eight and I have more children than I can afford, even with Tsunade-sama's help. She might be a babysitter and such, but even she needs to sleep. I have a twelve-year-old, two ten-year-olds, two nine-year-olds, two seven-year-olds, two six-year-olds, three four-year-olds, three three-year-olds, three eighteen-month-olds, and now _four_ _newborns_. With our addition, I think I have _too many kids._"

Kakashi began laughing, and the parents stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Would it be polite to say that they're the 'blessings of the Uchiha'?"

Kirei groaned at the bad joke, and Sasuke patted her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, this is no laughing matter. What is Tsunade-sama going to say, or worse, _do_? For twelve years, Kirei hasn't been able to work and now she'll have to wait even longer to resume her service as a ninja in the ANBU. I can only raise so much money as an honorary member of the ANBU, you know that."

"But she won't hurt Kirei-chan to stop you from having kids, will she? That isn't something a Hokage will do, even someone like her."

"If our clan is to revive, each of our children will have to survive long enough to become ninja, then marry and have children of their own. Even to keep the numbers stay as they are, each of them will have to have two children, let alone what Kirei has had to bear."

"True Sasuke, but Tsunade won't do anything except give advice and tell you two to have a break so you can raise your children. Kirei will be doing most of the raising, but she ought to make each and every one of them good and strong in both body and character."

_If only I could be with each one of them that long. At most, I'll have an hour each. If I even have two more, then I won't be able to function._ "I wish I was as optimistic as you, Kakashi-san. If I could do that, my children would be as exhausted as I am. Ever since Itachi has started training, I haven't said more than a couple sentences to him a day. I'm far too busy with my other children that aren't old enough to go to the academy yet. Through the genetics Sasuke and I have, it will be quite impossible for any of them to be just carriers of the Kekkei Genkai. They will all manifest it, though when, that will vary on how much they're taught. Even with both Sasuke and I trying, we'd still get almost a dozen each to teach."

"Don't worry about Itachi. I'll teach him well to use his Sharingan. Sasuke, which ones are you teaching to use Sharingan? The boys or girls?"

"I don't differentiate between genders of my children, Kakashi-sensei. When they reach a certain age, I begin training them certain techniques, basic ones. Some learn faster than others, as all children are when learning something. Sharingan is easy for some, difficult for others. It does consume a lot of chakra, after all."

_I can't teach them Sharingan, because I don't have it. I can only teach them the basic techniques of the Uchiha clan, which are the users of fire. As Sasuke said, some learn it faster than the rest. I don't think any of them are geniuses, at least, I don't know yet, since some of them aren't even old enough to be trained yet. For some reason, all of the girls look like Sasuke, the boys like me. We look very similar, so I wonder if my mother and his were sisters, even though I can't be sure. Our children are very recognizable in the village, so much that we don't really have to give them outfits with the symbol of our clan on the back._

"Yes, yes, Sasuke. But how many Jonin will actually know how to teach them how to use their Sharingan properly? You may just have to take on the position as a teacher for your children, especially when your sets of triplets begin to enter the academy. They might be inseparable."

"Yes, I know that, Kakashi-sensei. It's amazing how many children Kirei has been able to have, but—"

"That doesn't necessarily mean you have the time to rear each one properly. Because of this, the ones that are born together might not bond with the children their age."

"…" _I know that, but I don't have enough time to spend with each one so that I can be a good influence on them._

* * *

Kirei didn't say anything else until both her husband and his teacher left. The nurse who was supposed to take care of her came in, seeing that she was awake.

"Uchiha-san, are you feeling all right? You should be sleeping."

"Tell me, having so many children…is it a blessing or a burden?"

"To have seven children is quite a bit, Uchiha-san, but you'll get through it. Your newborns always come first, but your others should get plenty of attention as well. I suppose all of them will be ninja?"

"My oldest son…already is. The twins will soon follow."

"So you'll have plenty of time to raise your babies! Just remember what I told you: balance with attention!"

_If only I could. I would need babysitters around the clock just to take care of the newborns. I might have to start taking food pills to keep myself alert. Sasuke has it really hard right now until I come home. He has to take care of all but the four who were just born. I can only hope that he doesn't collapse during a mission because of our "blessings"._

* * *

So...how was it? Like? Dislike?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

My mind is blissfully blank right now...maybe I've been reading too much of the same thing...

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke led Kirei into the house. "Hey everyone!" he called. "Oka-san's home!"

Every single one of their children came running out, surrounding them. Kirei beamed, even though she was exhausted, even after resting so much at the hospital. "I'm back, my little ones. Meet your new siblings."

Each one cooed over their newborn siblings, even the boys. Sasuke gave a pat or rub to each head, even though he almost lost track for a moment. Kirei talked with each child for a moment, mostly about how good they'd been and the babies.

* * *

That night, they rested, because the quadruplets often woke one after another, so it was almost around the clock that they had to take care of them. Kirei woke after a moment and whispered, "Sasuke…"

He opened one eyes. "What? It's too soon to be up yet."

"Will you be all right when you go back to working again? You might be exhausted, even after two weeks."

"We have to get used to their schedule, then I can leave you to care for them. It's a wonder that Tsunade-sama hasn't come over yet to scold you."

"That's…true…"

He ran a hand through her hair as she fell back asleep, before wondering to himself if he'd be able to survive having this many children. He might have a dream to revive his clan, but did he have to be so ambitious? He loved his wife so much, so when they recovered from having newborns screaming at night, he showed her how much he loved her…but she always got pregnant. He might have to have Tsunade do something about it, even though Kirei wanted to keep having children, only to wait three years. The quadruplets would be old enough to not be in diapers, but to have to deal with that again just after they come out of it…it had to stop. Even though it was a blessing to have children, especially when they were so young, Kirei was too soft when it came to having children.

"I'm sorry, Kirei, but I have to do it."

* * *

What are your thoughts on this? I know it's just started, but it is the last book in this series!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last chapter the quadruplets came home and Sasuke is considering making Kirei not have anymore children! (With that many, wouldn't you?)

Here's the next chapter for you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade came to tend the children, only giving Kirei a stern look.

_I guess she's letting me off easy this time. She's always scolded me for having more children before, what's the holdup? Is it because she's tired of yelling at me? I can't tell._

"Kirei, I know that you love having children, but with this many, you cannot function."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to, for your health, take most of your children to foster homes so that you can return to your post in the ANBU."

Kirei froze. _Most…of my children? How can I stand that? I love them all, they came from me… I can't let her do that!_ "Tsunade-sama, I cannot let you do that. As infants, I would understand, but some of them are old enough that they're bonded to both Sasuke and I!"

"Kirei, I'm sorry, but I must. You are on the brink of collapse, trying to keep up with your children. I will let you keep Itachi-kun, Yukirin-chan and Horin-chan. They're the eldest, so they would suffer the most from being separated from you. The rest I will disperse through the village."

The mother looked at her children, who were all happily doing something, those older than seven or who learned a little faster doing their homework for the academy. _I've become so used to having them all here that losing them, including the newborns, might be unbearable. Can I part with them? It might be painful, but I have to, as Tsunade-sama orders me to._ "All right. You can take them."

"I'll move them in sets, giving one to each family I can find who's willing to adopt one. The twins and triplets might mourn for their siblings for a while, but that will pass with time."

Kirei nodded. "I accept this, although not happily."

"You can see them whenever you want, since I will give you a list of where I'm keeping each one."

"Thank you for that, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

It's short, but it keeps the story going! I think this is the shortest of the set of stories I've written!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it!

* * *

"_Die, girl."_

_She cried out as she was slashed by a sword, falling before scrambling up and trying to run._

"_You will not escape."_

_She screamed as kunai hit her in the back, making her fall again. _Am I…going to die here? Why is this mean man doing this?

"_Kirei-chan… Please, live and run away."_

_She felt a hand on her wounds, healing. She winced when she felt a splatter of blood that wasn't hers land on her. _Oka-san…he killed you? I have to do as you say when he goes away…

"_The entire Uchiha clan, save my brother and myself, will not survive. You will not foil my plan, woman."_

NOOOOOOO! OKA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! NOOOOO!

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, sitting up in bed.

"Kirei? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, turning on the light.

She held onto him, whimpering. "My scars…they hurt again…"

He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "It was just a dream. You're all right. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"The night I nearly died… Your brother's face still is burned in my mind…"

"He died over twelve years ago, Kirei. He's not coming back, ever."

"I know, but every once in a while, I recall that time. It was so traumatic for me…"

"Shhh…we need to get some sleep, so we can recover enough to do our duties tomorrow."

She suddenly giggled. "I suppose I'm fat and out of shape from having all these kids…I'm not as fit as I was before I even got pregnant the first time."

"You have gained a couple dress sizes…"

"You're so mean, Sasuke."

"I was just joking around with you. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Let's get some more sleep, then."

* * *

Just a short chapter this time, then again, this is a short fic! More next time, I hope!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

These chapters are so short that I don't know what to do...**sigh**...

Well, nothing I can do about it without ruining the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

She got out her ninja outfit and slipped it on, then tried reaching back to zip it up. _What the…I can't reach it! This is humiliating, since I could reach it all the time even after I had Itachi. I guess I'll have to call Sasuke to come help me._

"Sasuke! Could you come help me?"

He entered the room and grinned. "Having trouble, Kirei?"

"Shut your mouth and come help me if you know what's good for you."

Raising his hands in surrender, he went behind her and began to zip up her uniform, but paused in the middle. He yanked a little, but it didn't go any further.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you _have_ gained more than a couple pounds…"

"I guess I'll have to exercise it off with training. Unzip me and I'll put on the training clothes I've been using since I first had Yukirin and Horin."

She slipped on the clothes she was comfortable with and then put on her mask and cloak. "Let's go, Sasuke."

* * *

Just to get warmed up, she sparred with others of her unit, including Sasuke. He took her down easier than he had in the past, lastly landing a kick to her abdomen, which made her gasp in pain before collapsing.

"Kirei-chan!" one of her unit shouted, seeing her flat on her stomach.

She winced as she opened her eyes. "Am I…hurt from that?"

Sasuke felt her injured spot and nodded. "We'll have to get you to the hospital. Come on."

He carried her over, before Tsunade came in. She placed her hand on the injured place and nodded. "We'll have to remove the bleeding organs so you won't die from internal hemorrhaging."

Kirei's eyes widened. "You mean…I'll never have another baby?"

Tsunade's eyes hardened as she nodded. "I'm afraid not."

She started sobbing, before shrieking, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WANTED TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE MORE BEFORE STOPPING! I WANT TO DIE NOW! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!"

Tsunade placed a rag of chloroform over her mouth and nose, making her pass out. "Sasuke, did you do this on purpose?"

"I might have planned it, but I didn't know she only wanted one more. She doesn't need to get into another cycle of having dozens of children. She needs to move on. She's had her children as she's dreamed of. It has to stop and this was the only way I could think of doing it without harming her too much."

"If she finds this out, then she won't be very happy."

"I know, but she'll live with it. If not, she'll suffer through a depression I might have to break her out of."

"Either way, she won't get her wish of dying."

"I won't lose her just because she loses the ability to bear children."

* * *

Don't know what to say about this...so...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF BLOOD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Okay, now that that's done with, Kirei was operated on so she would no longer have any children, but how will she cope with it?

Enjoy!

* * *

Kirei opened her eyes slowly, feeling rather groggy. She remembered what had happened and placed her hands on her abdomen, feeling empty there. _No more babies… It was an accident…but why did it have to end up this way? I love being a mother, more than anything._ She looked around, seeing no one in the room with her. _Sasuke…where's Sasuke? He promised…he would never leave me…_

She got up, wiping her eyes for any tears that might come. _I want to find him, but I don't want…to live…without my babies…_

* * *

Sasuke entered the room only moments after, seeing a small pool of blood on the floor. His eyes followed the trail of blood out the window and he murmured, "Kirei, where have you gone?"

He climbed into the roof, seeing her standing on the edge of it. "Kirei! Get away from there!" When she didn't answer, he tried shouting. "KIREI! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

When she didn't answer again, he looked to see an odd sight. Blood was trickling down the side of her head… His eyes tracked the path and then widened in shock. "Your eardrums have been ruptured… Then you can't hear me? Kirei! You can't be deaf!"

He ran to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gasped when blood began to seep up from where he held her. He saw her torn throat, then blood dripping down from under her eyelids like her tears were stained red. "Kirei? Kirei!"

She fell limp under his grip, more blood gushing out as if she was injured all over. He lifted her and jumped down, before rushing into the hospital. The woman who was at the desk screamed in fright at the condition of the female lying in Sasuke's arms. He yelled, "Get Tsunade-sama down here! My wife needs assistance right away!"

* * *

Tsunade took one look at the woman and shook her head. "There's nothing we can do, Sasuke. She's been completely stripped of her internal organs and even blood. This isn't even her blood."

His eyes widened. "This…who would do such a thing?"

"Someone who has no respect for life."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he slammed his fists against the table and threw his head back, screaming in anguish.

* * *

Does that seem like the end to you? Just asking, you know...

I mean, if the OC dies in my story, it's the end...right?

...

...

Just kidding, guys!

The next chapter will be out in a jiffy for my cruel joke!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the next chapter, guys! I didn't go back on my word!

Enjoy!

* * *

_What… Where am I?_

Bubbles rose up, giving the sleeper a clue.

_I'm…underwater? But why?_

The eyes, navy blue, widened as their owner remembered.

_I was going to die…jumping off the hospital roof, but after that…I don't remember! What's happened to me?_

Gathering chakra, the glass container broke under the stress of having such a hot fire from within. The owner of such a technique tore off the probes and such, taking a breath of the air not from within the oxygen mask. Long, thick navy hair covered most of the body, before hands clenched.

_What is this strength I feel, pulsing within my body? It's much greater than I remember…_

"Ah, Karula, I see you've finally awoken and broken out of your cylinder. How do you feel, my dear girl?"

_Feel? Confused, for the most part. Where am I, and what has happened to me?_ She blinked as she was clothed a skintight suit that exposed her arms and shoulders, along with most of her legs and head. A loose gi with no pocket sleeves was placed on her that it hung at her elbows, the tight garment black while the other was navy blue. Blue arm guards were placed on her hands along with black bindings up to her elbows. Heeled ninja sandals were placed on her feet while a pouch full of gear was strapped around her waist. Then she was handed an enormous weapon, resembling a long, heavy, thick sword. It was rather dull, the end flat instead of pointed. She gasped as her hair was braided from the nape of her neck down, before the people doing so left.

_This weapon…it doesn't feel heavy at all… What is it made of? It couldn't be steel or something, because then it shouldn't be able to be lifted by a normal ninja like me!_

"You're absolutely perfect! I will destroy Konohagakure with you!"

_Who is he that he thinks that I'll cooperate? Whoever this creep is doesn't deserve to live, although I'm thankful for whatever he's done to me._

She took the weapon in both hands, and, like lightning, clove the man in two through force alone. He didn't have time to choke, let alone scream. She looked at the weapon and smirked. _This ought to work very nicely so that I can get out of here unharmed._

She spotted a man at a door that she suspected led to the outside. Her eyes suddenly turned red with one dot circling the pupil of one, while two circled the other. _What…is this a new technique I've been able to master while I've been unconscious? No…it doesn't feel complete yet. Whatever it is, I can feel the movements of that man and can copy them…_

He typed in a code and bright light temporarily blinded her as he exited, the door closing behind him. She ran over and focused, placing her fingers on the keypad. She moved exactly as he did, and the door opened. _That was easy. Now, on to Konohagakure, so I can be reunited with Sasuke, my one and only love._

"The test subject is escaping!" a voice cried.

"Stop her! Don't let her get away!"

She turned to see ninja rushing out and grinned. _So, I'll have to fight for my freedom. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't sound too bad._

Every one of the ninja who stood against her was killed, and she gained ground away from the place where she'd been imprisoned. It took only ten minutes for all to be killed and she escaped, looking at her surroundings before figuring out where she was. _I'm in the Country of Field…where the Hidden Village of Sound was located… So all I have to do is head straight for the Country of Fire. I just hope I don't look too different, or they might think I'm an enemy with this sword, even sheathed like this._

* * *

What'd you think? Just so you know, I don't own Karula from Utawarerumono! My ultimate favorite from that series! I'm just using her character design for this story!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't Utawarerumono's Karula either, so don't sue me!

O.O Wow, this is the longest chapter I've posted in a long while, let alone in any of my other stories! Yay!

Here's the next chapter for my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

She reached the Country of Fire, not even panting, even though she'd run the whole way. _All right, now to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a.k.a., Konohagakure. With this sword, people seem to be avoiding me, even though most don't know what it is. For all they know, it might not be a weapon._

She entered the gates of the ninja village, people murmuring at the sight of her weapon.

"I wonder who she is."

"Might be a ninja of a rival village, ready to attack at any moment."

"Look at that thing she has on her belt! It might be a huge container filled with who knows what!"

"Don't look, son. She might hurt us if you look at her wrong."

_People have a right to be afraid, since I am pretty imposing. I wonder what I actually look like. I like the name Karula, but it doesn't sound right when referring to myself. I think I might refer to myself as Uchiha "Karula" Kirei. That sounds good._

She spotted one of her children, one of the second set of twins, nine-year-old Kiseki, who she knew quite well because he was very shy like she'd been when she was young. She came up to him as he walked with his foster mother, the woman shying away. He blinked up at her, then asked, "Ma'am, you look like Oka-san, very pretty."

She smiled and knelt, patting his head of wild hair. "Why thank you, Kiseki-kun. You're looking more and more like your mother every day. You train hard to be a ninja, all right?"

He smiled at her and chirped, "Okay! I will!"

The woman who was taking care of him scolded as Kirei walked away, "Kiseki-kun! What have I said about talking to strangers?"

"But that lady talked to me just like Oka-san, and she looks just like her."

"Haven't I told you that your mother died six months ago?"

"But…she might be my aunt."

"You don't have any relatives besides your father! They don't have any brothers or sisters, Kiseki-kun!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know, just don't talk to her again."

The murmurs must've reached the higher-ranked ninja, because some of them circled around her and the lead one, who happened to be someone she knew, Shikamaru, spoke.

"Who are you, as bothersome as it is to ask?"

_I think I'll have a little fun._ "The name's Karula."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Why yes." She smiled innocently, making most of the men gaze at her with love in their eyes.

Shikamaru, who just rolled his eyes at the display, continued his questioning. "From which hidden village?"

"I don't quite know."

He looked her up and down and she knew that he couldn't find her ninja headband, which even she didn't know the location of. "Are you a rogue?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

He sighed, frustrated by her vague answer. "The only straight answer she's given me is her name."

_And even that isn't a straight answer, you'll soon learn, but I can't tell you, because it might leak to Sasuke before I can reveal it to him._ _I do kick your butt at shogi half the time, yet you're too lazy to go higher than Jonin, even though you could. _"Am I breaking a law or something by walking through your village?"

"You're causing trouble by scaring the citizens. Whatever you're carrying there is rather large, and I'll have to check that out to see if it's safe."

_If you say so, though you might break your back trying to pull it out._ "Be my guest."

He took the small handle of the sword and pulled, after a moment taking it with both hands. "Is this stuck or something? It won't budge!"

His comrades snickered at him as he pulled for a moment before giving up. He panted, before giving her a glare that said this wasn't funny, even though she hadn't changed her expression. "You take it out, then."

"As you wish, although you should stand clear. I'm not exactly used to my strength yet."

Everyone jumped back at the warning, as she drew the enormous sword, whipping it around like it weighed nothing before setting the flat of it across one shoulder. The wind of it blew all the other ninja off their feet, and several of the bystanders. She blinked in surprise, and then put her free hand behind her head, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry, I told you I'm not used to my own strength yet."

"What technique was that?" one of the ninja asked as they got up.

"That sword is enormous! How could a woman as petite as her even lift it, let alone move it like she did?"

Shikamaru asked, "Are you from the Sunagakure?"

"I told you, I'm not sure," she answered. "And that was my natural strength, not a technique."

"This woman must have some kind of demon inside her!"

"We should tell the Hokage!"

Shikamaru sighed, then ordered, "Put that away. We're taking you to the Hokage."

She sheathed her sword, before letting him take her by the arm, although she could've easily stopped him in his tracks when before this she couldn't have. He led her to Tsunade, the blonde woman looking up from her paperwork.

"Shikamaru, what is it?"

"I found this ninja on the streets. I believe she may be from an opposing village," he reported.

Tsunade took a good look at her and commented, "You look very familiar, have we met before?"

Kirei took a deep bow and greeted, "I have returned, Tsunade-sama," before raising herself back up.

The Hokage dropped her pen, eyes wide as the action clicked in her head. "You…" She then waved to Shikamaru. "Leave us."

He bowed a little and left, scratching behind his head. Tsunade stood from her desk and lifted her chin, gazing her deep in the eyes. "It's surely you, but your build, hair and eyes are different. Your clothes aren't even remotely the same. Where have you been and why did you fake your death?"

"Fake my death? What do you mean?"

"Sasuke found you on the hospital roof, stripped of everything but your muscles, bones and skin. Even your eyes and vocal chords were taken. He hasn't recovered as of yet."

"I…died? The last thing I remember was climbing on the roof, and then I awoke in a strange place…" _Could it be that whoever did that to my body took my brain as well? That's why I'm still myself? I don't quite understand…why would anyone kill me then make me stronger? And that ability…it couldn't be…could it?_

"Whoever stripped you of everything must have put everything in a new body, even your blood, though I don't know how it could work, because your face is exactly the same as it was before save the eye color. I'm surprised that Shikamaru didn't recognize you."

"No one I know has as of yet, but I haven't seen Sasuke yet." She hesitated, then made the tentative inquiry, "Where's my…grave?"

"Where else? In the cemetery for ordinary citizens, since you were already disassembled, although Sasuke wouldn't like how I said that, since it's too coarse."

"It's all right. So he's still at home recovering?"

"Yes, though he is at the point he might need hospitalization."

"Once he sees me, he should be right again." _Although I might have an idea as to what happened. They wanted me to have the same ninja abilities, so they took my organs, but used my DNA to clone my body with some changes to it so I was very strong and looked a little different._

"Be careful, he did go through a traumatic experience."

"I will."

She went to her grave, finding her forehead protector and locket on top of it. She held them close, before putting them on. She opened the front of the locket, seeing a picture of her and her parents, then opened the back, a photo of her and Sasuke just after they were married revealed. _I love this photo, it reminds me how happy we were back then, before all our children nearly spent all the energy we had. I love each and every one of them, although I only know the older ones very well._

Getting up from doing her prayers, which felt kind of weird, praying over her own grave, she went on to her house that she shared with Itachi, Yukirin, Horin, and, of course, Sasuke. She took a breath and opened the door, calling, "I'm home!"

Almost like clockwork, all three of her children came running. They hugged her without thinking, because it was her voice.

"Oka-san!" Yukirin cried.

"We're so glad you're back!" Itachi added.

"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Horin chirped.

She kissed each one on the head, murmuring, "I missed you, my darlings."

It was then they looked at her, and then sprang apart, on their guard. Itachi, who had the most experience dealing with opposing ninja, demanded, "Who are you and why are you acting like our mom?"

She smiled and stated, "I am Uchiha Kirei, and I act like this because this is how I always act when greeting my children at the door. Itachi, my little boy, you've grown since I last saw you. How are the D-ranked missions going? Have you done any higher-ranked ones yet?"

Out of habit, he began to reply, "They're kinda boring, more like chores, and I haven't—" He stopped himself and scowled at her. "Don't do that! You can't be Oka-san! She died six months ago!"

"Then ask me something only your mother would know. If I answer it right, may I have your love and trust back?" she asked, smiling the way she always did when talking to him.

He blinked, but shook his head. "All right, but if you're wrong, you have to leave or I'll have Otou-san chase you out!"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I agree to your terms, Itachi. Ask your question."

He scratched his head for a moment, before turning a little red. He waved to her and she crouched down. He whispered in her ear, "When was I toilet trained?"

She smiled at the recollection. "Your father and I tried at the normal age, three, but you weren't ready and if I recall right, you still wet your bed sometimes. Don't worry; I've kept it a secret from Otou-san."

He sighed, and then smiled at her. "You must be Oka-san, if you know that!" he exclaimed, then murmured to her, "Thank you for keeping it, because Otou-san wouldn't be happy with me if he found out."

She patted his head, before rubbing it. "I know that, since he thinks you should be old enough to act like a man instead of a boy."

Yukirin, who was still skeptical, pointed to herself. "Me next. Have I broken any bones?"

Kirei winced at the memory of that incident. "I remember that well, it's still rather painful for me to recall. You were climbing a tree, trying to get to the top branches, and you fell. Your scream reached me, even in the front yard. I came running, and when I found you, you were lying on the ground, crying your little eyes out and pleading for help. When we got to the hospital, we found out that not only had you broken your thigh bone, but your pelvis as well. It took nearly two months for you to heal from that, and you were laid up in bed, and I just happened to be pregnant with my second set of triplets, too. I needed my rest, but I nursed you until you were better again."

"You even remembered the afterwards! You must be Oka-san!"

"Me next! Me next!" Horin insisted, jumping up and down.

"All right, my dear. Ask your question."

Horin placed a finger to her cheek in thought, before she asked, "When-when me-me enter-enter acad-acad emy-emy?"

"You were eight, instead of seven, because you couldn't communicate very well. I held you back so that you could have more time learning how to write and read so you'd be able to voice your opinions and answers better. It was because I loved you so much and didn't want them to kick you out, saying you weren't smart."

Horin grinned and hugged her, crying, "Oka-san! Oka-san!"

"Yes, I am. Where is your father?"

All three children sighed and pointed, right to the bedroom she and Sasuke shared. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern, and she patted each of their heads before going into the room. She saw him lying on the bed, shoes off and forehead protector on the floor. She placed her sword and gear to the side, before lying on the bed behind him.

"I've never seen you look so depressed, my love. What's the matter?"

He sighed, and, like their children, replied without thinking. "You died six months ago, Kirei. I can't seem to get over it, because I loved you so much and we were leading such a happy life."

Letting herself take advantage of the situation, she put her arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck like she always did when she tried to comfort him. "Sasuke, just let it go. You don't need to hang on."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Are you that hung up over me?"

"I would never be able to marry another, although I'm only twenty-nine and young enough to get someone else. I don't want anyone but you. Please, I wish I could find a way to bring you back and forget the horrible way you died."

"You can, just let me soothe your pain."

"I can't, you were the love of my life."

She held him closer to her and kissed the back of his neck, whispering, "Let's make love, and I can make you forget."

It was then he realized something was wrong and flipped over, getting her under him. She offered no resistance, just let him pin her to the bed. His eyes were fierce as he demanded, "Who are you and why are you talking to me like this? Must you torture me more than I already do to myself?"

She smiled the smile that told him that she wanted him, a smile she only did when they were alone. She hooded her eyes and purred, "Because I'm your wife, Uchiha Kirei, and I'm not torturing you, I've missed you these last six months. My Sasuke-_chan_."

He bent down to kiss her, but jerked when he realized what he was doing. "You are _not_ my wife! I _saw_ you when you were dead! There wasn't a mistake!"

"I know, Tsunade-sama told me. It must've been horrible for you, Sasuke-chan. I'm so sorry that I wasn't more aware, or else it wouldn't have happened."

He growled and drew a kunai, pointing it at her neck. "Don't call me that, woman! Only Kirei can do that when we're—"

"—about to make love? Who else would know that but me, your wife, Sasuke-chan?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. "I know that I gave you a tattoo on your left butt cheek as a prank on your twentieth birthday, my hand print that said, 'Kirei was here'. I know how to make you want me, especially in how I talk and touch you, my love."

"How could you know that, you imposter? I've never told anyone that! If you're really my wife, then where is the most sensitive spot on my body?"

"Aside from the obvious, it's on the nape of your neck, under your hair. I love running the tip of my finger across it, making you squirm in a way that's so adorable."

A flush appeared on his cheeks as he lowered his weapon and sat up, before asking, "What happened to you, my love?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down. "Not now, my Sasuke-chan. As I said, I've missed you, and we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

* * *

So in the morning when they woke up, Sasuke held her close to him and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I think, as Tsunade-sama told me, most of me was taken away and placed in a body that was grown with a few changes to it. But one thing was odd when I escaped: I was able to copy the movements of the man's hand that went outside."

His eyes widened and he sat up, her with him. "You mean you have Sharingan?"

"I don't know, because the technique was never explained to me."

"I'll have to test it out. Come, we'll get dressed and try."

She did so, putting on the outfit she'd been given and braiding her hair. He stared at her and asked, "When did you start braiding your hair again?"

She jerked, seeing that she had done it in the same way that had been done when she'd woken. "Um…I think it looks nice this way, not tight like when I was a kid."

He tugged it and she tensed, feeling a spark go through her system. "I think it looks nice with your new look. And this new outfit is very…sexy."

She blushed and murmured, "Thank you."

They then sat on opposite sides of the table, him turning around and placing a paper on a book before picking up a pencil. "Now, concentrate hard and see if it works."

She did so and her hand began to move, copying his movement. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a love poem. _How is this happening? I thought I couldn't use Sharingan, because I was only a carrier of the gene!_ "Sasuke! Look!"

He stopped and ran over, looking at her eyes. He then looked at the paper in front of her. "Perfect copy, even down to the handwriting. I'm very impressed you could do it on your second try."

It disappeared and she gasped. He smiled and pulled her up, holding her close. "I'm grateful that I figured it out so I can teach you how, instead of you trying to use it without any success."

"Can you really do that?"

"Of course. Come, I'll show you."

* * *

Within a couple of hours she was able to activate it herself, since it only required concentration, unlike Byakugan. They then began sparring with their Sharingan active, although she had to learn to hold back her strength, so she wouldn't hurt him too badly. It took so long that Horin came home from training in the academy, the only one of their three remaining children who still attended. She saw her mother's eyes and gasped, exclaiming, "Sharingan! Sharingan!"

Kirei blinked, her Sharingan disappearing. "Yes, Oka-san has Sharingan now, Horin. How did you do at the academy today?"

"Good-good!"

"That's very good, Horin. Keep at it. Oka-san is training, too."

"Still-still? Me-me thought-thought you-you in-in ANBU-ANBU!"

"You have to keep training, even as you get older, so you can always be the one who comes out on top."

"Okay! Okay!"

"Now run along and do your homework, Horin."

She giggled and ran into her room, so she could get out what she needed to do in peace.

"It's good that Horin accepted this easily. She hasn't yet achieved Sharingan."

"I know. Soon, we can return to our duties as members of the ANBU."

"Yes, while supporting our children in the meantime."

* * *

So there you go, and I'm _not _exaggerating how strong Karula is. It was freaky how she could do that in the anime!

Other than that, it was relatively calm. Please, please, please!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Karula from Utewarerumono!

It seems that now the recessive Sharingan has been brought to the surface in Kirei's second life! What will happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days passed and rigorous training had paid off: she now had two dots each on her Sharingan. They went to where their group usually met, the healer of the group commenting, "It's good that you're finally back, Sasuke-kun. I was getting worried."

They saw Kirei behind him and gasped. "So it's true that you're still alive, Kirei-san?"

She removed her mask, the two recognizing her face immediately.

"It's impossible that you're still alive, Kirei-san, we saw your body before it was buried!"

"But nevertheless, it's still me, though my taijutsu skills have been improved by a considerable margin."

The other fighter of the group stepped forward. "I want to test that. Don't hold back."

She sighed and thought, _You will be very impressed, once you've witnessed it firsthand._

He charged straight at her, though he shouldn't have. She kept her arms at her side, until the last second, where she thrust her fist out, making him fly at least twenty feet through the air before landing.

And she hadn't even hit him.

Sasuke gasped in shock. Kirei had never shown him the extent of her physical power, so had she gone easy on him so her blows were normal instead of super-human? The mere wind of her attack had knocked her comrade away from her, he could imagine what it would've done if she had actually hit him. It would be an instant knockout or mortal injury, no matter the enemy.

"That was incredible, Kirei-san! Could you do it again?"

"No, I don't want to hurt you. What drove you back wasn't the blow itself, but the wind caused by it."

"So you…didn't actually hit me?"

"No." She smiled and added, "And I'm thankful I didn't. I would've killed you had I hit you in the right spot. I will only use my full strength on my opponents. That is how it has to be. Never in a sparring match."

"Kirei-san, we also heard you have a large sword, larger than what a woman your size would be able to carry."

From under her cloak she revealed the sword, drawing it. "I don't know why I have this strength, but I do. I'll keep it in check unless I am to face an enemy."

* * *

There you go, short and sweet!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "Karula" from Utawarerumono!

Next chapter up, here we go!

Enjoy!

* * *

And, quite soon after, an enemy force attacked the village, coming for her.

"Karula! You traitor! You were supposed to destroy this place with your awesome powers!"

"Who's Karula?" she countered. "Konohagakure is my village, and I'll never betray it. Whoever thought that I would turn on it just because of some genetic engineering so I'm like this has to be stupid. Now!"

She activated her Sharingan, swinging her sword so that it sliced a ninja through the midsection. "I could take you guys on my own, since you're all after me. You don't remember what happened to your comrades when I escaped? Well, let me demonstrate."

She wiped out most of their army single-handedly, not leaving a single one alive. _That was kinda boring. They didn't have time to even land a single hit on me. I didn't really have to try, especially since my Sharingan is nearly at its most powerful state. I could see them as they came and acted accordingly. I'm a bringer of death to whoever comes against me._

"Kirei!"

"Kirei-san!"

She looked up and then down, at the blood dripping off the end of her sword. She whipped it down so that the blood wouldn't rust the blade. _I suppose I don't look too pleasant right now._

Sasuke ran up to her with the rest of her unit, staring at her in shock. He looked her over and asked, "Are you all right, Kirei?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You're sure? You have blood all over you."

"None of it is mine, I assure you."

She turned to him and smiled. "I told you I was strong. My strength and speed combined with Sharingan…I'm near unstoppable."

"Kirei-san, you should get yourself cleaned up so that you can go home and rest."

"All right," she agreed. "Can you guys help with the clean-up? It might take me a while to get all this blood off me."

"Of course, Kirei-san."

Sasuke followed her to the showers, where she unclothed herself then turned it on, grabbing the soap and rubbing herself clean. It was then that Sasuke was able to look over her bare body with unclouded eyes. The scars he'd come to accept weren't on this body, although he had hoped they would heal. He saw her brace her hands on the wall and bend over. She coughed, and then threw up.

"Kirei! Are you all right?"

She raised her head and nodded. "I'm fine, Sasuke. I guess having all that blood on me shook me up more than I thought. You know I'm used to throwing up by now."

"You haven't done it since your last pregnancy."

"And how many times did I do it before that?"

She suddenly wobbled, and he steadied her, although he got all wet too. She looked back at him, her eyes a little cloudy. _I feel kind of dizzy. Is it because this body isn't used to war and blood? I can't seem to think of what else it could be._ "Sasuke, you didn't have to do that. Now you're all wet."

"I need to wash my clothes, too. It's faster this way."

He put his arms around her and kissed off some of the water running down her shoulders. She blushed, lowering her head so her hair hid it. "Sasuke, don't, someone might come in."

He smirked and turned her around. "That's why there's a shower curtain."

She giggled as he kissed her.

* * *

Things ought to end pretty quickly at this rate, although there's a few chapters again. I can't believe this series is almost over...

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Karula" from Utawarerumono!

Merry Christmas, everyone! I guess even on the holiday I have time to post!

Enjoy this installation!

* * *

"Sasuke, you are such an animal. Just because I made a few changes doesn't mean you have to jump on me every time you see me slightly unclothed."

"I don't know what it is, but you are even more desirable than before. It might be because you're slim and trim again."

"I was not fat before."

"After having that many kids, you had gained some weight."

"You're so mean."

"I'm telling the truth. I think you gained fifty pounds."

"…Really? That bad?"

"But it was everywhere, not just in a particular spot, so it wasn't as apparent. I think you would be able to fit in your other outfit now."

"I can't, I tried. It was uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I wonder… Could it be because I went from a size C to a size G?"

He snorted, and she joined in his laughing, before she felt sick again. She ran for the bathroom, throwing up. He held her hair back as she did so, before she brushed her teeth and sat down, panting, feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure we don't have to go see a doctor?"

"I think I know what's going on." She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I think I'm pregnant."

"But how? I thought—"

"Different body, remember? And you haven't helped, either."

"I'm sorry, Kirei."

"Don't be. This will be our last baby. I hope it's a girl."

"Now _I _have to be careful, or else we might end up with just as many kids as before."

She smiled, happy that she could have this chance again.

* * *

It was short, but informative!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "Karula" from Utawarerumono!

We're soon coming to a close on this fic and series! One chapter after this one!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kirei! You shouldn't be running like that in your condition!"

"Why? I feel great!"

"It doesn't matter if you have the strength! The baby probably doesn't!"

"You mean it's going to be weak?"

She flipped into a handstand, before letting her feet fall in front of her. He stopped to stare, amazed by her flexibility, even when she was heavily bestowed.

"How can you do that?"

"I dunno, I just thought of doing it and I did. Funny, this body surprises me every day."

"But you know that Tsunade-sama told you not to overdo it."

"I'm not even straining myself. I haven't used my chakra since I found out, even though I want to master Sharingan."

"I've had to chase you around all the time, trying to get you to slow down. You're even more impossible to stop now than before."

"Of course. I could lift you over my head without trying, Sasuke. Compared to my sword, you're light."

He placed an arm around her shoulders when she got up again. She had her hands circling her near nine-month stomach, wearing a different outfit so she wouldn't rip the one she'd come back in. It had the Uchiha symbol on the back, where it always was. She looked up at the sky as she murmured, "It's a pretty day today, so bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky."

"It's all right, I guess. Not when compared to you."

She blinked, turning her head towards him. "How did you answer the same way?"

"I just happened to overhear that conversation, even though Naruto said it to you."

"I heard he'd married a girl from the Hyuga clan, what was her name?"

"Hinata."

"To think they were made for each other, I would've never thought."

"He seems happy, that's all that matters."

"He hasn't really talked with me since I became more involved with our children and you. I wonder how he's doing."

Someone suddenly bumped into her, and she looked back, to see the object of the conversation. He had grown in thirteen years, matured and looked stronger. She squealed and picked him up in a huge bear hug.

"Naruto-kun!"

He yelled as she spun them around, his head nearly two feet above hers. "Kirei-chan, put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

She did as asked, but hugged him again. "I'm so happy to see you after all this time! We haven't spoken in thirteen years!"

"Kirei…chan…I…can't…breathe…"

Sasuke laughed at that, Kirei brightening further at the sound. She chirped, "I haven't heard from you in so long, that I was worried you'd been killed in an assignment or something! You have to come visit me like you used to!"

Naruto pried her arms off him and protested, "Just because I've been busy doesn't mean that—" He stopped, finally able to take in her features. "Who are you? You're not Kirei-chan!"

She paused, realizing for a second that he was right. _This body…I wasn't born in it…I was genetically engineered to look like my former self with a few changes…I just never thought it would be so painful to hear my best friend say it…_ "Naruto-kun, what do you mean? Don't I look like myself?"

"It's like a girl with Kirei-chan's voice is talking to me. You don't look remotely like Kirei-chan."

Sasuke, who saw a problem from a mile away, took hold of his wife and glared at his rival. "Naruto, this _is_ Kirei. She just had an accident and had to change herself dramatically. Her face is the same, the shape of her eyes, the length of her hair. If you can't see that, you're really an idiot."

"Everything that was her was taken away! I don't know how you can hold her like that if she doesn't even have a shadow of herself! Can't you see how much she's changed? She's not even the same woman that was the sixteen-year-old girl I had ramen with so that she could cry over you!"

_It's true…I haven't been acting like myself…I was always a quiet, shy girl, even when I learned how to be with people. I guess, to him, it was one of my good traits. How could I have fooled myself all this time? I've been so arrogant._ She started to cry, burying her face in her husband's shoulder.

"Kirei, don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything about how you've changed in the last nine months!"

She shook her head, using the soft voice she'd been trying to not use anymore, because everyone seemed glad that she'd gained confidence. "It's true…I've been hiding myself deep inside, because of the formidable abilities I've gained. I didn't even realize it until you pointed it out, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry! I've never failed to help you before, Kirei-chan! Already you're talking like you used to!"

She nodded. "Being noisy isn't good when a new baby is going to be in the house, is it?"

Sasuke stared at her, amazing that she'd snapped into her old self so quickly. He'd been wondering how she'd gotten so much confidence. She'd never acted like that before her "death". Always quiet-voiced and soft. The only reason he'd recognized her was because she knew so much about him that only she knew.

Naruto choked and then looked at her very pronounced stomach. "You-you're _pregnant_ and you lifted me up _like that_? You idiot! You could've hurt yourself!"

Like her old self, she winced at the scolding. "I'm sorry, I just was so happy to see you after all this time, Naruto-kun…" She stopped for a brief moment before asking, "Could you…perhaps come see me when I have it? I'm hoping it's a girl…"

The blonde man patted her head. "It's all right, Kirei-chan. I'd actually want to see your baby, since Hinata can't seem to get pregnant as of yet. Tsunade-obaa-chan says it might be because she's too tightly bred for her Kekkei Genkai. You know, like cousins marrying each other. I wonder if the Uchiha clan was like that."

The last members of their generation of Uchiha shook their heads. "Our Kekkei Genkai was so strong it nearly appeared in every generation. The gene pool was much looser in our clan because of it. We're the only two who have married when we both carried the gene so strongly," they said in unison, though Sasuke was more confident.

"Then you had more success? How many kids have you had in thirteen years? Three?"

Kirei turned red in embarrassment. _I just know he'll make fun of me if he finds out how many I've had and I'm having yet _another_ child! Just like Kakashi-san said, my having so many children is the "blessing" of the Uchiha!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, waving a hand. "Do you think _three_ is enough to revive our clan, Naruto? For your information, Kirei has given birth to _twenty-two_ and this one she's carrying is the _twenty-third_."

Kirei dropped her face into her hands, awaiting her friend's judgment. _I can't wait to get away from this! He's going to laugh for sure or think I'm a freak. Either way, I'll be humiliated._

"Kirei-chan? Are you all right?" Naruto cried out, running over to her. "How did you have so many in such a short time? Sasuke! You heartless bastard!"

Kirei blinked, confused. _He's worried about what it might've done to me? I never expected this reaction. Now he's blaming Sasuke for making me have so many. But I accepted it all in stride, so it isn't right for only my husband to be blamed…_

"Naruto, stop."

The pair stopped their arguing, seeing the determined look on her face.

"I made the choice to have children, but one came after another, more like in groups… Don't blame Sasuke only…I had an equal part in it. Kakashi-san says that having so many is the 'blessing' of the Uchiha."

She began to giggle, and the other two joined in.

Naruto smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "I guess that's how you are, Kirei-chan. Lucky to the very end."

_Hmmm, I guess I am._

* * *

There you go!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "Karula" from Utawarerumono!

This is the final chapter, everyone!

Enjoy!

* * *

She had her baby safely, and within a day she brought the new life home. Sasuke greeted her, hugging her.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Say hello to our new daughter, Mitsuki-chan."

He looked down at the navy-haired, dark-eyed little girl and smiled. "She's precious. She looks just like you."

A soft blush came to her cheeks as she thought, _I wonder when Naruto-kun will show up. I wrote a note to him yesterday and—_

There was an excited knock on the door and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get that."

He went to the door as she sat down on the couch, Mitsuki cooing up at her mother.

"Kirei-chan! I'm here! Where's the kid?"

"Over here, Naruto-kun."

He came over and grinned as he saw the newborn. "So cute. What's her name?"

"Mitsuki."

Mitsuki took Naruto's finger as he waved it at her, her tiny hands enclosing over the digit for only a second before he yelped, "Ouch! Get it off me!"

_So she's strong…like me?_ She removed her little one's fingers from his finger, and he rubbed it, hissing.

"I thought she was going to tear it off. How strong is that kid?"

"Probably the same as me when she gets older."

"I was wondering why you could lift me like that when you couldn't before."

_I suppose this is another blessing that the Uchiha line will now possess, supernatural strength, but only through my youngest daughter, Mitsuki.

* * *

_

A nice ending!

For the last time...

Please review!


End file.
